1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic relay and, more particularly, to a small electromagnetic relay capable of cutting-off a high voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the motorization of car-mounted parts (for example, sideview mirrors and seats) has been promoted. Electromagnetic relays are frequently used for controlling supply of electric power to electric motors or solenoids, which act as electrically-driven actuators. Needless to say, compactness is required of car-mounted electromagnetic relays.
Further, if electric power is supplied thereto at a low voltage in a conventional manner even when the number of the electrically-driven parts is increased, the diameter of a wire harness for transfer of electric power becomes large. This results in increase in weight and cost of the wire harness. It has, thus, been proposed that a battery having a terminal voltage of 40 to 60 volts (V) should be used instead of the presently-used battery having a terminal voltage of 12 to 16 V.
Therefore, to control the supply of electric power to the electrically-driven actuator, currently, an electromagnetic relay capable of cutting-off a low voltage is used. Conversely, in future, the use of an electromagnetic relay capable of cutting-off a high voltage will be needed.
However, when high voltage is cut-off by the electromagnetic relay for cutting off low voltage, an arcing time at the cut-off becomes long, so that welding or sticking between the contacts of the electromagnetic relay easily occurs. Consequently, the service life of the contacts thereof becomes short.
There has been publicly known a method of broadening the space between the contacts of the electromagnetic relay so as to extend the service life of the contacts thereof. However, when the space therebetween is broadened, there is the necessity for increasing the size not only the contacts thereof but also of an electromagnetic coil so as to increase a magnetic force for operating the contacts thereof. Thus, the size of the entire electromagnetic relay inevitably becomes big.
The present invention is accomplished to solve the aforementioned problems. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic relay that has contacts, whose service life can be long, and can be miniaturized even when used for cutting-off a high voltage.